Une Mission plus que Difficile
by chrisanimefan
Summary: Tatsumi et Watari se voient confiés une mission plus que difficile shonen ai


Titre : Une mission plus que difficile

Auteur : Chris chrisanimefan@yahoo.fr

Genre : Romance semi tragique ?

Base : Yami no Matsuei

Pairing : Tatsumi X Watari

Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas à moi et je le regrette^^ Même pas un bout ??

Dédicace : Pour Val ^^ Surprise !!

Une Mission plus que Difficile

Tatsumi était tranquillement assis sur son bureau en train de faire les comptes pour le Meifu quand Tsuzuki entra avec des pâtisseries à la main.

« Tatsumi san !! J'ai acheté des pâtissiers pour tout le monde !! C'est l'heure de la pause café, tu viens ?? » s'exclama le jeune shinigami tout sourire.

Tatsumi, un homme aux cheveux châtain et à l'air sévère poussa un soupir quelque peu exagéré.

« Tsuzuki san, combien de fois t'ai-je dis de frapper avant d'entrer ? »

L'interpellé fit une moue adorable auquel Tatsumi ne pu résister.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs s'approcha de son partenaire pour le prendre par le bras.

« Allez Tatsumi !! Viens ! »

« J'ai du travail »

« Pour me faire plaisir ?? »

Que pouvait répliquer Tatsumi à ça ?

Il adorait Tsuzuki qu'il considérait comme un petit frère.

Il était prêt à beaucoup pour lui.

Ils se leva et le suivi dans la salle qui servait de lieu de réunion et de pause café.

Tous ses collègues étaient là : Kanoe leur chef, Hisoka l'empathe, Watari le scientifique et les frères Gushoshin, deux sortes d'oiseaux savants.

Le thé et le café étaient servis, le comptable s'assit à côté de son partenaire, Watari, le scientifique qui cherchait Dieu savait pourquoi une formule pour changer de sexe.

« Un thé vert comme d'habitude ? » lui demanda le blond en ramenant l'une de ses mèches derrière l'oreille.

Comme il le connaissait bien !

Pourtant Tatsumi ne faisait rien pour lui révéler quoique ce soit.

Il soupira encore une fois puis hocha la tête, le scientifique lui servit son thé dans une tasse traditionnelle.

003, sa chouette faisait du bruit car Tsuzuki commençait à découper le gâteau qu'il avait acheté.

Mais que faisait-il ici ? Au milieu de ces gens si différents ?

Seul Hisoka, le plus jeune, un adolescent aux cheveux tirant vers le blond, restait aussi calme que lui.

Tous avaient la bougeotte dès le matin.

Dès qu'il aurait fini son thé, il regagnerait avec joie la quiétude de son bureau.

Kanoe devrait leur donner plus de boulot tout de même !

Alors qu'ils finissaient leurs gâteaux, Tatsumi se leva.

Tout ce bruit le fatiguait.

« Tatsumi san, j'aimerais vous voir avec Watari dans mon bureau en début d'après-midi » finit par dire Kanoe.

Le châtain remonta ses lunettes et approuva d'un signe de tête avant de retourner dans son bureau.

Il venait à peine de se replonger dans ses papiers que Watari entra.

« Tatsumi san, parfois je trouve que tu en fais trop ! » déclara le blond en s'asseyant sur le coin du bureau.

Tatsumi ne lui prêta pas plus d'attention que ça, chose à laquelle le scientifique était habitué.

Watari soupira intérieurement.

Cet homme, son partenaire était impossible ! !

Le scientifique resta silencieux quelques instants.

Il observait Tatsumi qui restait de marbre.

Il était si beau.

Depuis qu'ils travaillaient ensemble, Watari avait vu ses sentiments pour le châtain croître.

Il était irrémédiablement tombé amoureux de son collègue et, ce au fur et à mesure des missions qu'ils avaient effectuées ensemble.

Amoureux d'un homme.

Cela ne l'étonnait pas, il y avait eu autant d'hommes que de femmes dans sa vie.

Depuis sa mort, il s'était plongé dans les recherches scientifiques et avait mis son cœur de côté.

Il ne voulait plus souffrir.

Il avait eu de temps à autres des passades fort agréables soit… mais ce qu'il voulait maintenant, c'était une relation stable partagée pour longtemps.

Un peu comme Tsuzuki et Hisoka même si aucun des deux ne l'admettraient

Il avait essayé d'approcher le froid shinigami, d'en savoir plus sur sa vie.

Tout ce qu'il avait obtenu était de maigres indices : il aimait le thé, la tranquillité et les fleurs de cerisiers…

Qu'à ne cela tienne, il n'allait pas abandonner pour si peu !!

Il avait pris l'habitude de venir à l'improviste dans le bureau de son collègue.

Ce dernier avait essayé de le chasser au début, il s'était même mis en colère mais maintenant il restait de marbre et continuait son travail comme si le blond n'était pas là.

Cela marchait d'ailleurs, Watari finissait par partir, exaspéré.

Mais pas cette fois-ci, il avait envie de rester.

Le blond observait les plantes par la fenêtre.

Il avait appris la patience avec Tatsumi.

« Watari san, tu ne devrais pas être au travail ? » finit par demander au bout de quelque temps le châtain en rajustant ses lunettes.

« Si je m'y plongeais maintenant, ce serait impossible de m'en sortir pour le rendez-vous de cet après-midi, tu le sais bien. »

« Alors pourquoi restes-tu ? »

« Ton bureau est mieux rangé que le mien Tatsumi ! !

Le plus vieux des shinigami ne put que se rendre à l'évidence, le scientifique vivait dans un capharnaüm où n'importe qui aurait hésité à poser les pieds.

« J'ai à faire Watari ! » finit par dire Tatsumi qui avait l'habitude d'être seul.

« Je ne te dérange pas que je sache ! ! » s'énerva le blond. « Je ne dis rien, je ne fais rien ! ! Tu ne vas pas me reprocher d'exister ! ! »

Yukata se leva d'un bond pour claquer la porte derrière lui laissant un Tatsumi perplexe par cette saute d'humeur.

Le comptable devait reconnaître : il n'avait pas été agréable dans ses propos.

Juste comme d'habitude.

Watari se dirigea furieux vers la bibliothèque pour y prendre un livre et regagna son laboratoire à grandes enjambées.

Il ordonna qu'on le laisse seul et s'enferma.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, la montre de Tatsumi se mit à sonner.

Il était presque l'heure du rendez-vous avec son chef.

Il se rafraîchit la figure avec une serviette et prit un bloc note avant de se diriger tranquillement vers le bureau de son supérieur.

Il arriva avec très exactement cinq minutes d'avance comme d'habitude.

Watari n'était pas là, Kanoe avait rassemblé une pile de documents.

« Tatsumi san, toujours aussi ponctuel. Je ne vois pas Watari san, croyez-vous qu'il ai encore oublié l'heure ? ? » demanda le vieil homme accoutumé aux habitudes fantasques de ses employés, cela faisait parfois plusieurs siècles qu'il travaillait avec eux, comme par exemple Tatsumi.

« C'est fort possible Kanoe san, ne vous dérangez pas, je vais aller le chercher. » se proposa le comptable habitué aux retards de son collègue qui semblait vivre dans un monde où la pendule n'existait pas.

Il se dirigea vers son laboratoire, l'endroit où il avait le plus de chances de le trouver.

Il ignora la pancarte « Ne déranger sous aucun prétexte » pour frapper à la porte.

Seiichiro Tatsumi n'attendit pas un quelconque « Entrez » qu'il savait ne jamais venir quand Watari était plongé dans ses travaux.

Ce dernier avait un livre à la main et pianotait sur son ordinateur tout en mangeant un mars.

Il était plongé dans ses pensées.

« Watari san » dit doucement Tatsumi afin de ne pas effrayer son coéquipier.

Voyant que ce dernier ne répondait pas, il se demandait s'il était encore fâché contre lui.

Il s'avança tant bien que mal dans le désordre ambiant du laboratoire.

Il évita de marcher sur les papiers étalés de partout.

« Watari san ! ! » s'écria le comptable d'une voix plus forte alors qu'il était arrivé à sa hauteur.

« Vous ne savez pas lire Tatsumi san ? » répliqua sèchement Yukata sous le coup de la colère. « C'est pourtant écrit il me semble 'ne pas déranger' sur ma porte à moins que vous ne sachiez pas lire. »

Tatsumi soupira, Watari lui en voulait vraiment beaucoup. Le scientifique n'était que rarement agressif. Le comptable décida de prendre le taureau par les cornes et s'interposa entre l'écran et Watari.

« Tatsumi san ! ! » protesta le blond grincheux.

« Watari san, je sais parfaitement pourquoi vous êtes en colère et je trouve ça puéril » fit d'une voix glaciale le châtain.

Yukata baissa les yeux à terre pour éviter d'affronter le regard de son vis-à-vis.

Il savait qu'il agissait de façon infantile mais il avait très mal pris la réflexion de Tatsumi, cet homme se montrait parfois si froid.

De plus, il venait à nouveau de le vouvoyer, il ne savait plus combien de temps il avait mis pour qu'il le tutoie.

Pour lui, repasser au vouvoiement était un terrible retour en arrière.

Il en avait presque les larmes aux yeux.

« Watari san » fit plus doucement Tatsumi. « Il faut m'excuser pour ce matin, j'ai été trop dur avec toi. Tu m'en veux encore ? »

Le châtain lui souriait, c'était si rare !

Il était prêt à tout pour ce sourire !

« J'ai agi comme un idiot Tatsumi. Pourquoi es-tu là ? » demanda t-il en tendant une barre chocolatée à son collègue qui la refusa.

« Watari ! ! » le réprimanda le comptable.

« Oups ! ! Le rendez-vous ! ! Je l'ai oublié ! ! »

Le scientifique se leva, il disparut quelques instants et revint quelques secondes plus tard un peu mieux peigné et avec une blouse blanche neuve sur ses vêtements.

« Je suis prêt Tatsumi ! »

Ce dernier hocha la tête, ils se dirigèrent alors vers le bureau de leur supérieur.

********* ******* ********

Arrivés, Watari s'excusa auprès de Kanoe.

« Messieurs, j'ai une mission à vous confier » commença tout de suite leur supérieur.

« A nous ? Pourquoi pas à Tsuzuki et à Hisoka ? ? » demanda Watari surpris.

« Une mission les attend aux eux aussi, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je leur ai confié une mission plus tranquille depuis votre dernière rencontre avec Muraki… Tous les deux ont beaucoup soufferts, ils ont besoin de se changer les idées. Voilà pourquoi j'ai pensé à vous. Voici vos dossiers qui récapituleront ce que je vais vous dire aujourd'hui. Je ne saurais que vous recommander la plus grande prudence. »

Kanoe éteignit la lumière du bureau avec sa télécommande tandis qu'un rideau blanc tombait à l'arrière du bureau. L'homme poussa son siège près du vidéo projecteur à côté de Tatsumi.

Il montra la première photo.

« Il s'agit d'un temple de Kyoto dédié à Amaterasu ».

Le temple en question se situait en hauteur vis à vis d'autres temples. Il semblait bien plus vieux.

Un arbre majestueux, plusieurs fois centenaire se tenait devant, il était orné de cordes et de morceaux de papiers soigneusement pliés.

Le temple en bois était simple, une impression de majesté et de tranquillité s'en dégageait.

« C'est ici qu'on célèbre les mariages de familles nobles ou fortunées » reprit leur supérieur en leur montrant le plan arrière du temple.

Il y avait une source remplie de poissons rouges et noirs. Autour de cette source, il y avait un jardin japonais visiblement grand entouré par la forêt. L'endroit était très vert. On pouvait apercevoir l'arbre à souhait qui pliait sous les papiers remplis par les familles.

Un chemin de dalle de pierres permettait de se promener dans ce lieu où n'importe qui aurait aimé passé ses vacances.

La photo suivante représentait la célébration d'un mariage à l'intérieur du temple.

« Depuis quelques temps, d'étranges évènements se produisent. C'est là que vous intervenez Tatsumi san » fit Kanoe.

Il passa à la diapositive suivante.

C'était l'intérieur du temple, il était éclairé à l'aide de lampes japonaises posées à même les tatamis ou sur les côtés.

L'une des statues semblait à la lueur de la bougie comme vivante.

Mais ce qui surprit Tatsumi, c'est que l'on pouvait distinguer des ombres autour des statues et du moine bouddhiste qui priait avec son rosaire.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? On dirait des ombres… » fit Tatsumi interloqué.

Le shinigami avait le pouvoir de manier les ombres.

Il connaissait donc parfaitement leurs réactions, leur façon d'agir…

Les ombres étaient présentes mais toujours invisibles pour les hommes.

Elles n'étaient visibles que lorsqu'on les utilisait.

Ainsi, donc il y avait une personne qui manipulait les ombres à Kyoto.

Il était pourtant le seul shinigami à part son maître à avoir cette habilité spéciale.

« C'est pour ça que je voudrais que ce soit vous et Watari qui alilez voir ce qui se passe dans ce temple ».

« Je comprends, Kanoe san. Pourriez-vous nous décrire les évènements qui se produisent et qui justifient notre enquête ?? »

« Je pense que cette photo sera mieux qu'un long discours » fit leur supérieur en passant à la photo suivante.

Les deux shinigamis virent un homme et une femme jeune en tenue de mariés.

Tous les deux morts...

On leur avait enlevé les entrailles et ils baignaient dans leur sang.

Celui-ci était abondamment répandu sur les tatamis.

Leurs yeux grands ouverts exprimaient la peur, la douleur et la mort.

Watari réprima de justesse un cri.

La photo suivante montrait un agrandissement des blessures.

Les coupures au niveau du ventre étaient irrégulières. Il y avait des traces de morsures et de griffes partout.

« Cette chose a trois griffes » dit Kanoe en pointant sa règle sur une griffure nette sur la cuisse de l'homme.

La blessure était profonde, on voyait bien deux lignes parallèles assez longue et une troisième plus écartée et courte. « Je pense même que l'une des trois griffes sert de pouce. Les dents sont longues. Aucune blessure n'a été faite à l'aide d'une quelconque arme. Bref, on leur a dévoré les entrailles, vivant. »

Watari blêmit tout en poussant un cri d'horreur. Tatsumi serra à s'en faire blanchir les doigts sur son cahier.

« Vous comprendrez que devant la gravitée des évènements, j'ai fait appel à vous. Il s'agit d'une créature monstrueuse que seuls des shinigamis peuvent combattre. »

« Avons-nous une idée de son apparence ? » finit par demander Seiichiro encore pâle.

« Nous avons même mieux que ça Tatsumi san, nous avons une vidéo » reprit Kanoe éteignant le vidéo projecteur. « C'est un extrait des caméras de surveillance installées après la première attaque. C'est assez horrible. Vous allez comprendre. »

Leur chef ouvrit à nouveau les rideaux puis inséra la cassette dans le magnétoscope.

La vidéo commença à montrer des images saccadées.

Heureusement pour Watari et Tatsumi, les caméras de surveillance n'enregistraient pas le son.

C'était la fin de la cérémonie de mariage, les mariés étaient bouffis et cossus. Toute la famille semblait heureuse. Tout semblait bien se dérouler.

Quelques instants plus tard, ce fut la panique.

Un monstre assez immense qui se tenait sur ses quatre pattes arriva, il avait deux pattes avant comme des sortes de mandibules qu'il faisait crisser.

Ses yeux petits et rouges se fixèrent sur les mariés.

Les gens détallaient et essayaient de fuir.

La créature aux dents longues qui ressortaient sur le devant de sa bouche captura très rapidement les nouveaux mariés pour les entraîner plus loin.

L'image sauta à ce moment là.

Elle fut rétablie quelques instants plus tard, le monstre dévorait les entrailles des victimes mortes de peur. Elle avait une queue à l'arrière sur son dos comme la queue d'un scorpion.

Ce qui était étrange, c'était que la chose avait une chevelure comme celle d'une femme qui recouvrait une partie de son corps.

Sa taille qui avait pu paraître grande au début était celle d'un être humain.

La vidéo s'arrêta là, Watari se leva pour aller vomir dans les toilettes.

Tatsumi ne disait rien.

Quand le scientifique revint, Kanoe reprit la parole : « Nous avons découvert que ce monstre habite une âme humaine qui refuse de mourir et qui se sert des ombres. Je vous demande donc d'enquêter et de faire cesser ses horribles meurtres. J'espère que vous acceptez cette mission messieurs. »

Les deux hommes approuvèrent de la tête.

********* ******* ********

Le lendemain, une fois les préparatifs terminés, ils se rendirent sur place.

Arrivés à Kyoto, ils déposèrent leurs affaires dans une chambre d'hôtel qu'ils partageaient.

Sur la suggestion de Kanoe, ils se faisaient passer pour un couple qui allait demander à se marier dans le dit temple. Avant la cérémonie, il y aurait des rendez-vous avec des prêtes, ce serait l'occasion idéale pour en savoir plus sur cette affaire.

Bien sûr, Watari s'était déguisé en femme à sa plus grande joie, il avait toujours rêvé d'incarner une femme.

Avec ses cheveux longs et une nouvelle garde robe qu'on lui avait offert pour son plus grand plaisir, le scientifique s'amusait comme un fou : il jugeait l'expérience intéressante, ce qui énervait Tatsumi.

Pour sauver les apparences, ils avaient loué une grande chambre avec un seul lit.

Arrivés à l'hôtel, ils se débarrassèrent de leurs affaires.

Watari explorait partout.

« Tatsumi, tu as vu la salle de bains ! ! Elle est magnifique et il y a un jacuzzi à l'intérieur. Trop chouette ! ! Je veux essayer ! ! Et regarde-moi ce lit ! ! » Watari venait de sauter sur le lit pour s'y allonger de tout son long. « Comme il est doux et grand ! ! »

« Watari, si tu rangeais tes affaires ? » proposa Tatsumi qui venait de finir de défaire sa valise.

« Mais Tatsumi ! ! » pleurnicha le blond.

« Watari ! ! »

Le scientifique s'exécuta.

« Tu es prêt ? Nous avons rendez-vous avec le prête » dit le châtain en consultant son agenda.

Watari lissa sa longue jupe blanche puis finit par lâcher « Mais je voulais visiter Tatsumi ! ! Nous avons rendez-vous qu'en fin d'après midi ! ! On a largement le temps de faire un tour en ville ! »

« Nous aurons tout le temps mais plus tard ! ! J'aimerais explorer les environs ! ! »

« Oui chéri » répondit laconiquement le scientifique en jouant son rôle d'épouse attentionnée ce qui arracha une grimace au froid comptable.

Ils partirent vers le temple qu'ils trouvèrent rapidement. L'endroit était identique à celui des photos. L'extérieur était très paisible et calme.

« Cet arbre est splendide ! ! » fit Watari en regardant l'arbre millénaire qui était proche de l'entrée du temple.

« Oui, il est magnifique » approuva Tatsumi.

Ils restèrent un moment tous les deux à regarder la paix qui se dégageait de ce lieu.

On aurait dit que le temps s'était arrêté.

Le monde des vivants était vraiment splendide ! !

Des fleurs tombèrent alors que le vent se leva.

Watari se sentait bien dans ce lieu, une impression de paix l'envahissait.

Tatsumi à ses côtés ne disait rien.

Il adorait jouer le rôle de son épouse.

Peut être que cela pourrait précipiter les choses entre eux deux.

Qui sait ! !

Mais il fallait qu'il force le destin.

Il décida de jouer la femme amoureuse, il n'était peut-être pas une femme mais il avait des sentiments pour cet homme.

Il s'approcha de son partenaire pour poser sa joue contre son torse.

« Wa… » bégaya le comptable surpris.

Il s'apprêtait à repousser Watari quand il rencontra ses yeux dorés.

« Tatsumi, surtout ne te retournes pas ! Agis naturellement et écoute-moi ! ! »

Le comptable fronça les sourcils mais finit par faire ce que Watari lui disait.

« C'est bien. Maintenant serre-moi dans tes bras ! ! »

Seiichiro s'exécuta. « Que se passe t-il ? ? »

« On nous observe » murmura le blond contre la poitrine délicieusement musclée et chaude de son compagnon. « Ce sont des prêtres. Il faut les convaincre que nous voulons réellement nous marier Tatsumi… Ils approchent. »

« Excusez-moi de vous dérangez. Je présume que vous êtes monsieur Honda et mademoiselle Suzaku ? »

Tatsumi se retourna, Watari saisit sa main.

« C'est bien nous. Vous êtes le prêtre qui doit nous marier ? » demanda le comptable à l'homme qui venait de leur adresser la parole.

Il devait friser la quarantaine, son crâne était poli, il avait la tenue classique des moines bouddhistes et avait un visage bienveillant quoique tendu par les derniers évènements.

« Oui, je suis Ken Hyuga, enchanté de vous rencontrer. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous conduire à l'intérieur. »

Le couple suivit le prêtre.

Quand ils pénètrent dans le bâtiment, Watari se raidit tout de suite.

Tatsumi s'en rendit compte car il sentait son affolement à travers sa main qui venait de se mettre à trembler violemment.

« Watari ? ? Que se passe t-il ? » demanda le châtain passablement inquiet pour son coéquipier.

Le blond le regarda. « Tu ne sens pas Tatsumi ? ? J'étouffe ici ! ! Je veux sortir ! ! S'il te plait ! ! »

La voix du scientifique était hystérique.

« Watari… » tenta de le réprimander le châtain.

Des larmes perlèrent au coin des yeux du scientifique.

« Votre femme ne se sent pas bien ? » demanda le moine qui voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« C'est exact. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a » répondit Tatsumi qui soutenait Watari devenu blanc comme un linge.

« Venez, nous allons l'amener dans nos quartiers » proposa le prêtre, ce dont Tatsumi fut reconnaissant.

Watari se laissait à demi porter par son collègue. Alors qu'ils avançaient, la sensation d'étouffement commença à s'atténuer peu à peu.

Le prête fit coulisser une porte en bois sur l'un des côtés.

La pièce, couverte de tatamis, était vide à part de l'encens et un tableau, visiblement ancien, de la déesse Amaterasu.

« Madame, vous pouvez vous reposez ici si vous le voulez » proposa le prête.

Watari n'avait aucune envie d'être seul dans ce temple qui lui faisait si peur.

Il sentait ses poils se hérisser rien qu'à l'idée de rester planté ici sans Tatsumi.

Il serra plus fortement les mains de ce dernier essayant d'y puiser un peu de sa force.

Elles étaient, si chaudes et larges.

Seiichiro regardait son collègue intrigué, il était vraiment très pâle.

Il devait sentir quelque chose qui lui échappait et cela l'énervait.

Il se mit à observer les environs mais ne vit rien de suspect.

Watari s'efforça de rire légèrement.

« Je vous remercie, c'était juste un malaise passager. Le voyage certainement. Je vais mieux maintenant, nous sommes venus de loin car nous voulons absolument nous marier ici »

Le moine fit signe qu'il comprenait.

Tatsumi ne disait rien.

A quoi donc pensait Watari ?

Il aurait bien le temps de lui demander quand ils auraient fini de parler au prêtre.

Ce dernier fit visiter le temple au couple.

Le blond retrouva progressivement des couleurs dans le jardin intérieur.

Il se sentait léger ici, le contraste était saisissant avec la sensation d'étouffement qu'il avait ressenti à l'intérieur.

Il observait les fleurs qui s'épanouissaient ça et là profitant du calme qu'il savait apparent.

Quant à Tatsumi, il enregistrait soigneusement toutes les informations que voulait bien lui fournir le moine.

A la fin de la visite, celui-ci finit par demander : « J'espère que notre temple vous plaît toujours autant »

« Oui bien sûr !! » l'assura Tatsumi qui avait hâte d'en finir avec cette mission.

Watari s'approcha de lui et approuva aussi.

« Bien, j'en suis ravi. J'aimerai discuter avec vous des modalités pratiques si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients, bien sur »

« Nous vous suivons » dit Tatsumi sans hésiter.

Le moine regarda la jeune femme qui lui sourit.

Ils rentrèrent à nouveau dans le temple.

Aussitôt à l'intérieur, Watari sentit de nouveau les ténèbres qui rodaient ici.

Devenait-il fou ?

Tatsumi ne sentait rien lui !

Il s'accrocha à son bras jouant les femmes amoureuses mais en réalité, il avait besoin du soutien de son collègue.

« Tatsumi » murmura Watari. « Je sens quelque chose de très mauvais ici. »

Le comptable fronça les sourcils, il rassura Watari d'une tape amicale sur la main et d'un sourire.

Il observa plus attentivement le temple.

En ce concentra, il devina des ombres inquiétantes.

Si Watari ne lui avait pas révélé ses inquiétudes, il n'aurait rien vu.

Il invoqua discrètement une ombre pour en savoir plus.

Elle lui ferait un rapport plus tard.

Ils rentraient à nouveau dans une pièce où il y avait un bureau et des armoires remplies de dossiers.

Le moine sortit une pochette qui était de couleur bleue.

Watari et Tatsumi constatèrent qu'il s'agissait des faux dossiers qu'ils avaient établis sur leur vie.

« Vous comptez donc vous marier prochainement. Peut être avez-vous une date en tête ? »

« Nous aimerions que ce soit le plus tôt possible » fit aussitôt Tatsumi.

Le moine fronça les sourcils. « Le plus tôt. Je vois… Disons dans trois mois, est-ce que cela vous irait ? »

« C'est bien trop long !! » protesta Seiichiro en fronçant les sourcils.

Le moine ne dit rien mais le couple vit bien que la perplexité se voyait sur son visage.

Watari eut une idée lumineuse.

« Veuillez excuser mon compagnon. Vous savez… » commença Watari sur le ton de la confidence. « Nos familles sont malheureusement opposées à notre mariage ».

Watari sortit un petit mouchoir en dentelle et s'en tapota les yeux.

Son manège marchait car le prêtre semblait très embêté pour eux « Mes pauvres enfants. »

« Alors, vous comprenez, nous nous aimons tellement… » fit Watari en embrassant Tatsumi sur la joue ce qui surprit le châtain. « Que nous ne voulons pas qu'ils organisent un mariage arrangé pendant notre absence. C'est pourquoi nous désirons officialiser les choses le plus rapidement possible, nous sommes sûrs que notre famille finira par approuver. Mais il leur faudra du temps ».

« Les histoires de famille sont toujours difficiles » compatit le moine. « Je comprends bien vôtre problème. Je vais voir ce que j'ai comme date » fit-il en consultant son agenda.

« J'ai oublié de vous dire. J'ai encore une autre confidence à vous faire » dit Watari d'un ton tragique.

Le comptable fronça les sourcils, qu'avait-il inventé encore ?

Le blond prit la main de Seiichiro pour la placer sur son ventre.

« Nous attendons un enfant. Vous comprendrez que nous voulons absolument que les choses soient officielles. C'est important pour nous mais plus encore pour cet être à venir, n'est-ce pas Tatsumi ? »

Le châtain ne réagit pas de suite à cause de son étonnement mais il reprit très rapidement ses esprits.

« Oui, c'est important pour nous trois » approuva Tatsumi.

« Mes enfants, mes félicitations !! Je suis sûr que ce sera un mariage réussi. Il me reste jeudi [S1] prochain si vous êtes d'accord. »

« Parfait ! Nous sommes d'accord, nous vous laissons vous occuper de tout. Le mariage se fera dans l'intimité. » conclu Tatsumi en se levant.

Ils se levèrent puis sortirent dehors.

Watari se sentit revivre.

Enfin de l'air frais !!

Fini cette ambiance pesante !!

Comme il était bien dehors à sentir la caresse du vent dans ses cheveux et sur sa peau.

Tatsumi observait son partenaire respirer à fond et reprendre peu à peu vie.

« Tatsumi, si on retournait en ville à pied ? » finit par demander le scientifique.

Le comptable approuva.

Durant le chemin, Tatsumi demanda des précisions sur les sensations qu'avait éprouvé son partenaire alors qu'ils étaient dans le temple puis il finit par le féliciter.

« Franchement Watari, j'ignorais que tu possédais des talents d'acteurs. Le prêtre a vraiment cru tout ce que tu lui racontais mais c'est vrai que tu avais l'air tellement sincère !! »

Les compliments du châtain firent rougir le blond sincèrement heureux.

Il se sentait proche de Tatsumi même s'il était déguisé en fille.

Il pouvait lui prendre la main et se serrer contre lui autant qu'il le voulait, ce dont il ne se privait pas, sous prétexte de jouer le couple amoureux.

Tatsumi cessa toute protestation le laissant faire.

********* ******* ********

La semaine se passa rapidement.

Ils envoyèrent un premier rapport au Meifu à propos de ce qu'ils avaient découvert.

L'ombre de Tatsumi était revenue leur apprenant qu'il y avait des ombres attendant l'ordre de leur maître.

Ils ne savaient rien de plus.

Ils avaient passé le reste de la semaine à choisir leur tenue de cérémonie pour ce fameux jour et à visiter Kyoto qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

Le jeudi arriva rendant les deux jeunes gens nerveux chacun pour des raisons différentes mais aussi parce que ce mariage les dérangeait tous les deux : N'était-on pas censé se marier avec la personne qu'on aimait ?

Cela ne posait pas trop de problème pour Watari qui était sous le charme de son partenaire mais qui avait du mal à jouer la comédie de la femme parfaitement heureuse.

Parfois, il aurait vraiment voulu être elle, être cette femme que Tatsumi aimerait de tout son cœur.

Quant à Tatsumi, il trouvait tout ceci factice.

Il n'osait penser à la fin de la cérémonie qui se concluait par un baiser.

Que devait-il faire ?

Il n'avait pas osé aborder ce délicat sujet avec son partenaire visiblement aussi nerveux que lui.

C'était donc avec appréhension qu'ils avaient vu la journée de jeudi arriver.

Watari passa une bonne partie du temps dans la salle de bains à se pomponner.

Tatsumi se préparait mentalement espérant que le monstre viendrait interrompre la cérémonie le plus tôt possible et surtout avant la scène du baiser.

Il prépara ses défenses mentales et psychiques.

Peu de temps avant leur départ de l'hôtel, Watari sortit en robe blanche de mariée traditionnelle.

Le comptable en resta bouche bée.

S'il n'avait pas su que c'était son compagnon qui était là sous ses yeux, il aurait juré que c'était la plus belle femme qu'il n'ait jamais vu.

« Je ne te plaît pas… Tatsumi san ?? » demanda le blond inquiet devant le silence qui s'était installé.

« Tu es tout simplement splendide » avoua franchement le châtain faisant rougir son partenaire qui lui sourit pour le remercier.

Ils se rendirent au temple en taxi qui les déposa en bas des marches d'escaliers.

Ils commencèrent à grimper.

Arrivés en haut, Tatsumi demanda à son collègue « Te sens-tu prêt Watari ?? »

« Je ne suis pas sûr mais nous n'avons pas le choix, les prêtres sont là. » fit anxieusement le blond.

« Prends mon bras, cela ira bien. Ne sois pas si nerveux » tenta de le rassurer Seiichiro tout aussi nerveux que son compagnon.

Watari posa sa main sur le bras du comptable.

Ils avancèrent ainsi calmement.

La cérémonie commença.

Tout semblait se dérouler à merveille.

Tatsumi restait sur ses gardes dans l'attente d'une attaque.

Le monstre avait à chaque fois attaqué lors du premier coup de gong qui n'allait pas tarder à résonner.

Lorsque le gong sonna, Watari crut que son angoisse allait le faire s'évanouir.

Il avait peur.

Que faisait-il là à côté de Tatsumi dont il serrait la main comme si sa vie en dépendait ?

L'émotion de peur qu'il avait éprouvé en rentrant dans ce temple s'était transformée en terreur.

Il tremblait intérieurement tentant de garder un visage calme.

Ce pauvre Tatsumi devait souffrir le martyr à cause de sa main qu'il broyait.

Le blond avait envie de crier, il voulait partir, tout de suite !!

Le coup de gong le fit frémir de la tête au pied, il se sentait si impuissant !

Le pire c'est qu'il l'était !!

Submergé par la terreur comme il l'était, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas aider Tatsumi.

Son corps ne semblait réagir à rien d'autre qu'à la terreur.

Il sentait la sueur couler le long de son dos, de sa figure. Le bas de sa nuque était moite et il commençait à claquer des dents.

Il tremblait de peur.

Tatsumi sentait l'angoisse de Watari mais il ne pouvait pas l'aider.

Il se préparait à une attaque qui ne vint pas.

Pourquoi ?

Le reste de la cérémonie se déroula de façon surréaliste pour le couple : Tatsumi se concentrait sur les ombres qui ne se manifestait pas tandis que Watari luttait en vain contre sa frayeur.

Un deuxième coup de gong fut donné sans que rien ne se passe !

Enfin le troisième raisonna.

Toujours rien !!

Pourtant c'était la fin de la cérémonie.

Que se passait-il ?

« Vous pouvez vous embrasser, vous êtes désormais unis par les liens du mariage » conclut le prêtre.

Tatsumi et Watari ouvrirent grand les yeux.

Pourquoi le monstre ne s'était-il pas manifesté ?

Qu'avait-il fait qu'il ne fallait pas faire ?

Ou que n'avait-il pas fait ?

Watari sentit l'inquiétude le submerger à nouveau alors que Tatsumi s'approchait de lui.

Son visage était si proche.

Il le serrait dans ses bras.

Sa chaleur le réconforta immédiatement.

Le comptable ne savait que faire, il fallait pourtant continuer la comédie jusqu'au bout quoiqu'il lui en coûta.

Le blond avait l'air de se calmer alors qu'il le prenait dans ses bras.

Que devaient-ils faire maintenant ?

Watari prit l'initiative.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer une telle chance !!

Il n'en avait d'ailleurs nullement envie !!

Il se saisit des lèvres de son partenaire pour les embrasser avec passion.

Son amour, refoulé depuis si longtemps, le submergea comme une vague.

Il ne pouvait plus contenir ses émotions.

Les lèvres de Tatsumi étaient aussi divines qu'il l'avait imaginé.

Il se sentit presque défaillir de bonheur.

Son corps ne lui obéissait plus.

Non seulement, il embrassait le comptable comme jamais il n'avait embrassé personne mais en plus, il se pressait contre lui pour profiter de la moindre parcelle de ce corps qu'il mourrait d'envie de dévorer.

Tatsumi était complètement hébété par les sensations nouvelles qui déferlaient en lui.

Les lèvres de Watari étaient purement et simplement un délice.

Il n'avait aucune envie que cela s'arrête.

Combien de temps dura leur baiser ?

Il n'en eut aucune idée mais il finit par briser l'étreinte de « sa compagne » réalisant le silence gêné des moines qui les observaient depuis un moment très certainement.

Tout était fini !!

Ils étaient mariés mais rien ne s'était passé !

Pourquoi ??

Il aida Watari à se lever alors que l'assemblée les félicitait.

Soudain, un cri retentit.

Tatsumi et Watari virent le monstre débarquer alors que les moines détallaient comme des lapins les laissant seuls.

Le scientifique tomba à genou pétrifié de peur.

Tatsumi invoqua les ombres qu'il maniait.

Le monstre lança contre lui les siennes.

Le combat entre les ténèbres faisait rage.

Le scientifique se sentait impuissant.

Le monstre, c'était lui qui dégageait cette atmosphère.

Il le regardait.

Il voyait ses yeux le guetter.

Si Tatsumi n'avait pas été là, il n'aurait pas pu bouger le moindre muscle.

Le monstre poussa un cri qui raisonna comme un écho dans la tête de Watari qui poussa un cri de douleur. Il fut bientôt haletant en train de hurler tellement il avait mal.

Il avait l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait des tisons chauds par les oreilles.

Sa tête bourdonnait comme un nid d'abeilles.

Il se tordait sur le tatami.

Tatsumi observait ce qui se passait.

Que pouvait-il faire ?

Watari semblait tellement souffrir.

Il avait tellement de mal à lutter.

Il s'assit tout en lançant une attaque.

« Watari !! » criait-il.

Le blond avait cessé de bouger, il pleurait.

Le comptable saisit sa main.

Le scientifique le regarda.

« Watari ! Pars !! Ne reste pas ici !! » cria Seiichiro.

Yukata se leva tant bien que mal.

Debout, il commença à avancer vers la clairière en titubant.

Le monstre hurla à nouveau.

Le blond ne résista à la douleur que parce qu'il s'appuyait contre le mur sinon, il se serait sûrement écroulé.

Tatsumi lança une attaque plus puissante que les autres afin de laisser le temps à Watari de regagner la clairière.

Le monstre semblait les suivre. Surtout Watari.

Tatsumi se demanda pourquoi il en voulait au scientifique. Peut-être préférait-il manger une femme ?

A chaque fois qu'il essayait de le faire se détourner du chemin, il revenait voir le blond qui avançait péniblement.

Le monstre ne cessait d'ailleurs de le fixer de ses yeux devenus rouges comme du sang.

Watari avançait encore et encore alors que Tatsumi ne cessait de l'encourager.

Le blond voyait la clairière devant lui, plus que quelques pas et ce serait fini…

Le monstre hurla à nouveau.

Soudain il fonça sur Tatsumi le renversant car le comptable n'avait pas prévu cette attaque.

Le blond qui avait atteint le palier fit immédiatement demi-tour en entendant le cri de son compagnon.

Il hurla.

L'une des pattes du monstre transperça le ventre de son compagnon qui déchaînait une attaque des ombres sur lui.

Elles venaient de plus en plus nombreuses sur lui et tentaient de le submerger.

La créature secouait la tête pour s'en débarrasser mais elles revenaient toujours à la charge.

« Tatsumi !! » hurla Watari en accourant auprès de son partenaire.

Du sang coulait de sa bouche.

Il était à terre à demi assommé.

Le monstre s'apprêtait à lui donner un autre coup avec ses dents quand Watari écrivit sur un papier [S2] faisant naître une bombe qu'il dirigea vers le monstre.

Elle explosa toute de suite alors que le blond protégeait le comptable des débris en faisant rempart de son corps.

« Je vais bien Watari » le rassura d'une voix faible le châtain.

Le monstre hurla à nouveau à moitié à terre. La moitié de son corps avait été arraché, du sang coulait de partout.

La créature s'avançait, au même moment Watari fut pris de nouveaux de terribles douleurs l'empêchant de réagir.

Tatsumi invoqua les ombres qui s'occupèrent du monstre le dévorant.

La chose tenta de résister mais elle fut bientôt inondée par les ombres qui la dévoraient.

Tatsumi se mit à se concentrer, Watari gisait à ses côtés, évanoui, il ne pouvait pas l'aider.

Il fallait accorder la paix à cette âme torturée.

Soudain, après l'incantation de Tatsumi, une poudrée lumineuse jaillit de l'être.

Watari s'était éveillé car la douleur avait enfin cessé.

Le couple vit une petite fille d'une dizaine d'années s'approcher d'eux.

Elle leur sourit puis leur dit au revoir d'un signe de la main avant de monter vers les cieux.

La créature avait cessé de vivre.

Les deux hommes poussèrent un soupir de concert.

Avant de retourner dans le monde des morts, la petite fille leur apprit qu'elle avait été assassiné par un couple de jeunes mariés dans ce même temple.

Sa vengeance et sa douleur avait donné naissance à ce monstre.

Elle avait juré de faire payer tous les nouveaux couples qui se présenterait au temple.

Elle avait senti quelque chose d'étrange en la personne de Watari.

Comme si elle pouvait communiquer avec cette belle jeune femme.

C'est pourquoi elle n'avait cessé de les poursuivre.

Avant de s'envoler définitivement, elle leur souhaitant mentalement d'être heureux.

********* ******* ********

Après leur mission, ils furent ramenés tous les deux exténués et fatigués de cette mission.

Tatsumi fut hospitalisé.

Watari venait lui rendre visite tous les jours.

Il allait bientôt sortir car ses blessures se refermaient.

Il n'avait aucune envie de rester à se prélasser.

Le blond arriva avec du chocolat arrachant un sourire au comptable.

Il était venu aussi souvent qu'il avait pu. Les infirmières devaient à chaque fois le chasser mais cette fois, Tatsumi sortirai avec lui.

Ils fêteraient ça tous les deux.

Peu après son réveil, le scientifique s'était confessé auprès de lui, lui avouant ses sentiments.

Seiichiro n'avait su que répondre.

Il avait juste demandé du temps au blond qui avait approuvé son choix.

Le comptable attendait cette soirée avec impatience, enfin de nouveau seul.

Peut-être pourrait-il goûter à nouveau de ses lèvres qu'il avait tant appréciées…

********* ******* ********

FIN

* * *

PAGE \# "'PAGE : '#'  
'"  [S1]J'ai aucune idée sur les jours de mariage au Japon. Est-ce le samedi comme chez nous ? Ne sachant pas, j'ai pris le 1er jour qui m'a traversé l'esprit.

PAGE \# "'PAGE : '#'  
'"  [S2]Le pouvoir de Watari est de pouvoir créer des objets comme un style en écriant leur nom sur du papier avec sa psychée.


End file.
